narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagano Akane
Nagano Akane (Eternal Deep Red, 茜長の, Akane Nagano) is a powerful shinobi armed with a great mutation. Hailing from Kumogakure, he was born into the times of instability and turmoil of the land; when the giant imbalance of natural energy from the Shinju attack was in full swing. As a result, much like many of the children born in those years, he gained a mutation based on his clan and affinity. Hailing from the Akane Family, the mutation empowered his natural skills towards the fire and scorch, giving him psychic control and generation of flames, through natural means. A psychic pyro, his skills became reputed as he grew older, with his ability to conjure heat from his mind and more. Eventually, through his work in the Civil War, he would come to be a leader in the new Kumogakure. Representing his clan all the way, he became the Leader of Desert Kumogakure. With his prowess in fire and scorch, he quickly established his capabilities as a general and member of the Kinkaku Force. And even more than that, he seems to have inherited a burning drive to ensure the Future of Kumogakure and the Akane. Background Personality Nagano has always been a natural leader and one willing to serve. He's always been someone to lead by example. He does not believe in a leader that tells his people to do what the leader himself cannot or will not if given the opportunity. He full-heartedly believes in making himself an example, a "City Upon a Hill" for others to look up to. To live up to this ideal, Nagano has become a very shrewd and quick thinking individual. He is able to come to decisions under pressure and stick his ground. Some often call him stubborn but he prefers to call himself, "determined." Faced with peril, Nagano's quick thinking has saved many lives. This has also given him many years of experience, wisdom which he uses to his advantage. A very stoic man, he prides himself in being independent. While accepting help from others, he finds distaste in using others as a crutch. He believes he can stand on his own, even with others by his side. When he does something, he makes sure he's contributing something worthwhile. If he's working with someone, he doesn't want to be contributing less than they are, as he'll look down upon himself because of it. He fully believes that everyone should be self-made, their own person. Nagano is very charismatic and a very capable orator. His words often hold sway over those he leads. Those who he presides over as a general work for him devotedly. His fellow generals, such as Kei Yotsuki trust him very well. Nagano has always been big on trust and doesn't believe you can be given it. It has to be earned. Essentially, Nagano is the kind of person who undertsands you work for what you want, and you earn things, not wait to receive them. This gives him a positive burning drive to get better, achieve his goals and help others. He is an inspiring person, who has taught many not to be lazy in their life. A Lightning Country nationalist, he supports his nation strongly. He would not hesitate to help protect it or ensure its betterment. He loves to work towards a better future. Not just for him, but for those around him as well. Nagano is known as a kind man, who is calm and collected. And when he puts his mind to something, he could be "unstoppable." Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Bubblegum Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Scorch Release Mastery Mutation: Psionic Pyro *'Heat Adaptions': *'Heat Generation': *'Burning Genjutsu': *'Flame Control': Trivia *His appearance is based off the character Roy Mustang, from the Fullmetal Alchemist Series.